1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system that is useable to confine repositioning of a portable device.
2. Background Art
Theft of portable consumer items is rampant worldwide. The trend in merchandising, to allow potential customers to handle and operate products without direct supervision by store personnel, has contributed to the theft problem. This is particularly true in the electronics industry wherein myriad competitive products are made available with different designs and features. A decision to purchase may be deferred until a customer has had an opportunity to pick up and test several different products. It is impractical and economically infeasible to man stores with enough employees to remove products from secured spaces and monitor their use by customers on a one-by-one basis. This has led to the mass display of virtually all available products in a store in a manner that allows for unsupervised handling, inspection, and operation thereof.
This mass display scheme is common in merchandising of portable electronic goods. In recent years, there has been an explosion in the sales of electronic devices which store and process information and are useable for electronic communication. The trend with these devices, commonly referred to as PDA""s (personal digital assistant devices) has been to increase the capabilities and versatility of these devices while reducing their size so that they are more conveniently transportable by users.
The PDA industry has become highly competitive. Many different companies are offering such products with a wide range of size, feel, functionality, and aesthetics. Those purchasing PDA""s commonly wish to operate competitive brands of PDA to make a comparison before consummating a purchase. This has led to the setup of PDA display sections in many consumer electronics stores. Users are allowed to view and operate a number of competitors"" PDA devices at such stations.
The increasing popularity of PDA devices has also made them an increasingly attractive target for thieves. The sophistication of these devices is such that they are, while small, quite expensive. A skilled thief may abscond with a PDA without detection. Given the price of the PDA""s, losses due to theft in retail establishments of this type of device may become very significant.
As a consequence, purveyors of electronic devices have constantly been seeking ways to secure PDA""s against theft while at the same time making them accessible for handling and operation. Ideally, the would-be purchaser is allowed to operate the PDA as he/she would normally do without contending with burdensome and intrusive security systems.
As is often the case, designers of security systems are faced with many, often competing, objectives. A security system must first of all be effective in preventing theft. At the same time, the security system should not be cumbersome or significantly impair operation and inspection of the device. Finally, the security system must be designed so that its use is cost justified in retail establishments. Ideally, such security systems are useable to releasably adapt to the articles without damage thereto so that the secured demonstration articles may be ultimately sold.
Many diverse security systems for portable consumer devices are currently offered. These systems are generally categorized as mechanical or electrical, or combinations thereof. In a purely mechanical system, a cable tether is used. One end of the cable is secured to a support, with the other end secured to the article to be monitored. The length of the cable dictates the range of movement of the article away from the support. One common means of connection of the cable to the article is to provide an end fitting on the cable and to secure the end fitting to the article as by an adhesive pad or by applying adhesive directly to the article. Failure of this type of system may be attributable to an inadequate adhesive bond or one that deteriorates over time. The cable""s severance, or removal of the end fitting from the object, permit the system to be defeated.
Electronic systems commonly use an end fitting which is armed by being attached to the device. Removal of the end fitting, or severance of a conductive cord, will break a circuit that activates an alarm so as to produce an audible or visually detectable signal indicating that the system has been compromised. Commonly, such electronic systems utilize an end fitting which is directly connected to the device, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,098.
By directly adhering end fittings to a device, there is a possibility that the end fitting can be removed without a detectable breach. Still further, a positively secured end fitting may damage or at least aesthetically compromise the product to which it is attached, thus making it unfit for sale at a near value price.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a portable device and a security system. The security system has a first holding portion and a second holding portion spaced from the first holding portion. The first and second holding portions are movable relative to each other to selectively change a spacing distance between the first and second holding portions. The first and second holding portions captively engage the portable device with the first and second holding portions in an engaged state and are movable relative to each other from the engaged state to a release state. A setting mechanism can be selectively placed in a secured state and an unsecured state. The setting mechanism in the secured state causes the first and second holding portions to be maintained relative to each other in the engaged state. The setting mechanism in the unsecured state allows the first and second holding elements to be moved relative to each other from the engaged state into the release state. An access assembly has first and second states. In the first state, the access assembly permits the setting mechanism to be changed from the secured state into the unsecured state. The access assembly in the second state prevents the setting mechanism from being changed from the secured state into the unsecured state.
In one form, the security system has a frame, a mounting element on the frame, and a support for reception of the mounting element.
In one form, the support is a stand with a receptacle and the mounting element is releasably directed into the receptacle to maintain the portable device in a display state relative to the stand.
In one form, the first holding portion is movable guidingly relative to the frame to change the spacing distance between the first and second holding portions.
In one form, the frame defines an elongate slot and the first holding element has a post that is movable guidingly within the elongate slot to change the spacing distance between the first and second holding portions.
In one form, the setting mechanism fixes the location of the post within the elongate slot.
In one form, the post has a threaded portion and a nut is attached to the threaded portion and tightened to place the setting mechanism in the secured state.
In one form, the access assembly consists of a door that is guidingly movable relative to the frame between first and second positions corresponding to the first and second states for the access assembly.
In one form, the door in the second position blocks access to the setting mechanism from a first location and in the first position permits access to the setting mechanism from the first location to allow the setting mechanism to be changed between secured and unsecured states.
The door may be pivotable between the first and second positions.
In one form, the portable device is a personal digital assistant device.
In one form, an elongate cable is attached to the frame and a support.
The combination may further include a generator for a detectable signal. In one form, the elongate cable defines at least one electrically conductive path which, if interrupted, causes the generator to produce a detectable signal.
In one form, the portable device has a first corner and the first holding portion defines a first receptacle into which the first corner projects.
The portable device may have a second corner, with the second holding portion defining a second receptacle into which the second corner projects with the first and second holding portions in the engaged state.
In one form, the first and second corners on the portable device project in different directions so that with the first and second holding portions in the engaged state, the first and second corners cannot be withdrawn from the first and second receptacles so that the portable device cannot be separated from the security system.
The security system may further include a third holding portion that is movable relative to each of the first and second holding portions and engages the portable device to cooperate with the first and second holding portions with the first and second holding portions in the engaged state to maintain the portable device connected to the security system.
The invention is also directed to a security system for use in conjunction with a portable device, as described above.
The invention is still further directed to a method of securing a portable device using a security system with first and second holding portions, a setting mechanism, and an access assembly. The method includes the steps of: relatively repositioning the first and second holding portions into a release state; placing the portable device in a preassembly position relative to the first and second holding portions with the first and second holding portions in the release state; with the portable device in the preassembly position relatively repositioning the first and second holding portions from the release state into an engaged state wherein the portable device is held by the first and second holding portions; placing the setting mechanism in an unsecured state wherein the first and second holding portions can be moved relative to each other between the engaged and release state; placing the access assembly in a first state, wherein the setting mechanism can be accessed at a first location to change the setting mechanism between the unsecured state and a secured state, wherein the setting mechanism causes the first and second holding portions to be maintained in a desired relative position; with the first and second holding portions in the engaged state and the access assembly in the first state, accessing the setting mechanism at the first location and changing the setting mechanism from the unsecured state into the secured state; and changing the access assembly from the first state into the second state to thereby prevent access to the setting mechanism at the first location to change the setting mechanism from the secured state into the unsecured state;
The method may further include the step of connecting the security system to a base/support.
In one form, the security system has a frame and the method further includes the steps of providing a support, fixedly connecting the support to a base, and releasably connecting the frame to the support.
In one form, there is a mounting element on the frame and a receptacle on the support. The method may further include the steps of directing the mounting element into the receptacle to maintain the portable device in a display state relative to the support.
The method may further include the step of connecting a cable to the frame and to the base at a second location to thereby limit movement of the frame away from the second location.
In one form, the cable has a conductive element which defines a conductive path. The method may further include the step of providing a generator capable of producing a detectable signal in the event that the conductive path is interrupted.
In one form, the portable device is a personal digital assistant device, with the method further including the step of operating the personal assist device with the personal assist device operatively connected to the security system.